Best Friend?
by chocojungie
Summary: ia sahabatku tapi aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya tertawa bersama orang lain selain aku GS! Vhope! TaehyungxHoseok! BTS


Beast Friend?

TaehyungxHoseok Vhope

lenght: chapter 1/2

genre : romance

cerita ini asli punya choco yang di dapetin waktu ngelamun di kelas xD castnya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

warning : Genderswitch for uke! don't like don't read ok ;)

Happy Reading^^)/

.

.

.

"annyeong hasseyo Taehyung~"

Hoseok menyapa dengan senyum konyolnya yang bisa membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum karena geli melihat senyumnya itu

"annyeong! Hoam~"

Yang disapa malah menguap, tangannya yang lentik menutup mulut sexynya xD

"Ya! Kau tidur malam lagi ya?"

"Mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu"

Taehyung menjawab acuh kedua bahunya ia angkat. Bisa dibilang Taehyung itu yeoja mandiri ia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen bekas orang tuanya daripada ikut orangtua dan kakaknya ke luar negri

"hati hati jagan sampai kamu ketiduran nanti kamu bisa dapat pelajaran tambahan saat pulang sekolah"

"ya ya ya kau bawel sekali Seokie~"

.

.

teng teng teng teng teng

.

.

bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai tidak lama setelah itu datang somsengnim.

pelajaran berjalan membosankan seperti biasanya terlihat dari bibir yeoja manis yang terus menguap sudut salah satu matanya menggenang air

"Somsengnim saya tidak enak badan, saya izin ke UKS!"

teriakan Taehyung membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya

"oh silahkan"

"kkaja Hoseok!"

tanpa persetujuan dari sang korban, taehyung menyeretnya sampai ke UKS

.

.

Di uks Taehyung sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur yg terhalang oleh tirai sedangkan Hoseok berdiri di pinggir ranjangnya

"Taeyung apa kau benar benar sakit?"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan curiga karena mana mungkin ada orang sakit yang menyeret orang lain menuju uks

"aniya aku merasa bosan dan ingin tidur saja"

Taehyung menutupi badannya yang ramping degan selimut uks yang lumayan tebal

"lalu kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini?"

tidak ada jawaban dari gumpalan selimut tersebut

"dia tertidur. Ish dasar yeoja ini"

"hm~" Taehyung bergumam pelan tanda ia sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Melihat wajah Taehyung yang polos saat tertidur membuat ia ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

"kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang tertidur"

Hoseok duduk di samping Taehyung tangannya dengan lembut menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu

"Kapan aku bisa merebut hati yeoja ini? Sedangkan dia sudah merebut hatiku. Sampai kapan aku harus memendam perasaan ini?"

.

.

di mimpi Taehyung

 _Hoseok? Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia duduk di sampingku dan menatapku seperti itu?_

 _Eh? Kenapa Hoseok semakin mendekat?_

 _Apa yang mau dia lakukan?_

.

Chup

.

 _Kya! Apa yang dia lakukan?!_

 _Kenapa dia mencium ku? Itukan ciuman pertamaku!_

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

 _"Kya!"_

.

"Kya!"

Taehyung yang baru bangun tiba tiba berteriak keringat membasahi wajahnya

"ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak?"

Hoseok yang baru datang terkejut. Wajahnya panik dan kedua tangannya membawa minuman kaleng

"eh? Tadi cuma mimpi?"

Yeoja manis itu malah bertanya balik dengan tampang bingungnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"fiuh~ Syukurlah hanya mimpi"

Taehyung lalu merebut minuman dari tangan Hoseok dan meminumnya dengan rakus

"ada apa?"

"huh~ eopseo..."

Taehyung menjawab sesudah meminum sekaleng penuh minuman yang di bawa Hoseok dalam beberapa kali teguk

"ya sudah karena kau sudah bangun ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

"sireo!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir sexynya

"Wae?"

"aku malas ke kelas. Jadi temani aku saja ya ya ya"

Taehyung mengeluarkan aegyo mematikannya

"eh?"

"jebal~"

tidak habis akal Taehyung menatap Hoseok degan puppy eyes andalannya

"eh... Emm... Ba.. Baiklah"

ada gurat pink terlihat di pipi Hoseok. ia mengalah lalu duduk di pinggir Taehyung

"hahaha! Anak pintar!"

Taehyung tertawa puas karena berhasil menghasut Hoseok tangannya menepuk nepuk punggung tegal Hoseok

"Kau ini. Apa kau masih bekerja di tempat itu?"

"ne, Jika aku tidak bekerja di situ aku tidak akan punya uang. Hoam~"

Taehyung kembali menguap mata imdahnya menutup di sudut matanya sedikit menggenang air

"lebih baik kau berhenti saja dari tempat seperti itu"

"mworago! Apa hak mu berkata seperti itu?"

Nada suara Taehyung meninggi

"karena aku peduli padamu"

Hoseok berkata lembut sambil menatap dalam mata Taehyung

Taehyung terdiam lidahnya terasa kelu, sekarang ia benar benar terkejut dengan tatapan dan ucapan dari Hoseok yang berbeda dari biasanya

"Taehyung? Apa kau baik baik saja? Wajahmu berubah jadi merah"

Hoseok memegang jidat taehyung wajah cemas kembali menghiasi wajah jenakanya

"andwe!"

"Kau kenapa? apa ada yang sakit?"

wajah Hoseok semakin cemas

"ma.. maaf tadi aku terkejut"

Taehyung salah tingkah dia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan namja di depannya ini

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja sepertinya kau membutuhkan istirahat"

"oh ne hehe"

Taehyung tertawa garing lalu menutupi semua badannya lagi degan selimut.

.

.

"hm~ jam berapa ini?"

Taehyung bertanya setengah sadar karena baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya

"ini sudah sore dan kelas sudah bubar kkaja kita ambil tas lalu pulang!"

"baiklah"

Dengan lemas karena baru bangun tidur taehyung berjalan mengikuti Hoseok

Saat di lorong kelas suara taehyung menghentikan hoseok

"Hoseok apa kau menungguku sampai aku bangun?"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa hal itu penting" Hoseok bertanya tanpa membalikan badan tegapnya

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan wajah Taehyung tertekuk kesal "lupakan saja"

"ya, aku menunggumu sampai kau bangun"

Jantung Taehyung berdebar entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai debaran yang terjadi saat Hoseok melakukannya seperti hal yang berharga

.

.

"palli Taehyung! kita akan ketinggalan bis kalau berjalan selambat itu"

"ne! Chakka... Ah!"

karena tergesa gesa Taehyung tidak melihat ada batu dan kakinya menyandung batu lumayan besar tersebut. seketika badannya limbung

.

grep!

.

Degan cepat tangan Hoseok menangkap tubuh Taehyunh degan tangannya

"gwenchana?"

"n... Ne... Gwenchana"

Taehyung menjawab dengan terbata karena terkejut

"kkaja kita pulang!"

Setelah itu Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak melepaskan genggamannya karena ia merasa nyaman jika seperti itu. Dia merasa terlindungi.

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bergenggaman tangan tidak ada di antara keduanya yang ingin melepaskan genggaman itu seperti ada magnet yang msmbuatnya tidak bisa lepas. sampai sekarang mereka ada di depan flat Taehyung

"gomawo"

Taehyung menjawab malu tidak biasanya ia seperti ini

"ne gwenchana"

"sampai bertemu besok!"

pamit Taehyung lalu berlari memasuki flatnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung yang menurutnya manis

.

.

pagi ini yeoja manis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat itu terlihat panik mulutmya yang sexy tidak berhenti bergumam

"hari ini aku harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian kemarin?"

Taehyung menjennggut pelan rambut indahnya karena terlalu frustasi

"kau yeojachingunya Hoseok hyung ya?" suara berat itu berasal dari namja di depan Taehyung

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"anio, hanya saja kmarin aku melihat Hoseok hyung mencium seorang yeoja dan kukira yeoja itu adalah nuna"

"Hoseok mencium seorang yeoja?" matanga seketika membulat dengan jelas wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget "Kapan? Dimna?" sambungnya

"itu di..."

'drttt drttt drttt'

ucapan namja itu terpotong oleh getaran hp namja asing itu. ternyata ada telfon masuk

"yoboseo? oh ne, Aku segera ke sana"

"Nuna lain kali kta mengobrol lagi ya!" pamit namja tdi lalu berlari meninggalkan Taehyung

 _'apa? Hoseok mencium ku? Apa2 an ini? Ah! Apa jangan2 saat itu? Jadi itu bukan mimpi?'_

Saat Taehyung sedang kebingungan dia tidak sengaja melihat Hoseok bersama seorang yeoja akan menaiki bus, mereka berdua kelihatan bahagia dan yeoja itu memeluk tangan Hoseok mesra. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis.

Melihat itu Taehyung diam seribu bahasa dia hanya diam terpaku melihat Hoseok bersama yeoja itu masuk kedalam bus.

Hati Taehyung hancur berkeping keping

"kenapa ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Memangnya apa peduliku? Itu urusan dia bukan urusanku"

walaupun berusaha bersikap acuh tapi ada rasa sakit di hati Taehyung

"annyeong Taehyung!"

Hoseok menyapa dengan semangat seperti biasa setelah melihat Taehyung tiba di kelas tapi yanh di sapa tidak membalas ia malah pergi ke bangkunya

"Taehyun kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Hoseok bertanya wajahnya menyiratkan rasa cemas

Taehyung diam tidak menanggapi sedikitpun ucapan Hoseok kepalanya tertunduk.

Melihat Taehyung yang berbeda dari biasanya Hoseok semakin cemas ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah yeoja yang menyembunyikan wajahnya itu

"Taehyung?"

'tes'

tanpa di duga air mata meluncur melewati pipi lembut Taehyung

"kkaja kita ke UKS!"

Hoseok panik. Tanpa persetujuan Taehyung namja berdagu panjang itu menarik sang yeoja ke UKS

TBC~

choco bawa ff berchapter yang kedua^^ sengaja ga bikin yang panjang panjang :p moga aja banyak yang suka hehehe kalau masi ada yang kurang atau jelek bisa di tulis di review ya'-')/ Review dan koreksi dari kalian sangat choco hargai kok :D  
sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~


End file.
